voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Pidge (Legendary Defender)
Pidge Gunderson (real name: Katie Holt), is the current Paladin of the Green Lion of Voltron and the only female member of the team. Biography Katie's father and brother were lost on a mission to Kerberos, a moon of Pluto, along with Shiro. Refusing to believe the official report of their deaths by pilot error, Katie began her unrelenting search for her missing family. After being discovered hacking into Galaxy Garrison computers, she was escorted off the property and forbidden from ever returning. To further her investigation, she went undercover as a Galaxy Garrison cadet by the name of "Pidge Gunderson" and cut her hair and donned glasses to disguise herself as a boy. Infiltrating the Galaxy Patrol, she wound up assigned to a team with Lance and Hunk. Pidge eventually developed machinery to pick up interstellar radio chatter, which allowed her to learn of Galra Empire activity on the edge of the solar system. Pidge and her teammates - who had recently failed a simulation flight to Kerberos - then saw a Galran escape craft carrying Shiro crash-land in the nearby desert. The trio went to break him out of Galaxy Patrol custody, but were beaten to that goal by Keith who they then joined in his escape. Following Keith's investigations into unusual energy readings, the group eventually found the Blue Lion in a nearby cavern. After narrowly escaping a Galra attack, the group found themselves transported via wormhole to Arus, where they met Princess Allura and Coran and learned about Voltron. Given the chance to save her home and the galaxy, Pidge and her teammates became the new Paladins of Voltron, with Pidge becoming the pilot of the Green Lion. Shiro accompanied Pidge to a dense forest planet where the Green Lion was hidden, where it accepted her as its pilot. When the Red Lion was discovered aboard Sendak's ship, the Paladins took the three Lions they had available into action to retrieve it. During this mission, Pidge revealed that Shiro's old crew mates were her father and brother, yet despite their best efforts the search proved mostly futile when they learned from other prisoners that Pidge's family were no longer aboard the ship. They did manage to rescue several prisoners, and with the Red Lion retrieved, the Paladins were able to obtain the Black Lion and eventually form Voltron, destroying Sendak's ship. Concern for her missing relatives would eventually interfere with Pidge's ability to unify with her team and form Voltron at will, prompting Shiro to accompany her on a trip to the wreckage of Sendak's ship to try and learn what she could about the missing pair. Talking to the prisoners had revealed a disturbing account of Shiro attacking her brother Matt before engaging a Galra gladiator, who then appeared as a Robeast that the Paladins were forced to engage. Shiro's reawakened memories of the monster revealed that he had injured Matt in order to ensure that he would not face the gladiator and be harmed or killed, something that Pidge was immensely grateful to Shiro for. At this time Shiro revealed that he knew about her real identity, but promised that he would keep it a secret. The Space Mice felt no such need for secrecy and confided in Allura, who approached Pidge, hoping that she would open up, only for Pidge to announce her intention to leave the Paladins and search for her missing relatives. However, her solo mission was halted when the still-living Sendak and his subordinate Haxus destroyed the castle's power crystal and then infiltrated it after Hunk and Coran had left in search of a new one and Keith and Allura had left to attend to the local Arusian population, who were under attack. With Lance injured and Shiro captured, it fell to Pidge and the Space Mice to thwart the Galrans and enable the return of their allies. Realizing that she had become part of something larger, Pidge decided to stay with the team, and further decided to tell the team that she was actually a girl; despite fears that it would change how her friends looked at her, she was readily accepted by all for who she was. The Castle of Lions then departed Arus to go to the aid of a Balmera that the Galra had been mining for energy crystals. During the mission to save the planet, Pidge revealed that she had modified the Green Lion with a cloaking device, and with her comrades, managed to save the Balmerans. The group was then forced to contend with another Robeast as well as the Balmera's imminent collapse, but were able to defeat the monster while Allura healed the living planetoid thanks to her bond with the world. Sadly, the group would then deal with the consequences of Sendak's previous takeover of the castle, as Galran crystal energy polluted the system and corrupted the A.I. of Allura's father Alfor, causing it to try to destroy them and ultimately forcing Allura to erase the virtual copy of her father. Piecing together the information recovered from Sendak's ship and extracted memories, the team then learned of a transport hub that she infiltrated in order to gain information about Zarkon's plans. When the hub proved to have no information, Allura and Shiro boarded an arriving ship in search of the information, only for the group to be exposed and forced to flee without Allura. This led them to attempt an ill-fated assault on Zarkon's central command, where Zarkon's immense power caused Voltron to separate and forced the pilots to fight separately against the overwhelming number of Galran ships. They succeeded in rescuing Allura, but during the escape their wormhole was blasted by Haggar, causing it to deteriorate and apparently scatter all five lions and the castle to parts unknown. Personality Pidge is a technical genius, and is more than capable of quickly learning how to operate advanced alien technology. She is also an intensely private person, often needing some measure of personal space and has a hard time bonding with others. She had a profoundly hard time with her psychic training due to this deep-seated aspect of her personality. Among her teammates, she is closest to Shiro and Hunk. Her close friendship with Shiro is due to him having known of her from his time working with her brother and father. Pidge often looks to Shiro for guidance, and Shiro often offers perspective and focus when Pidge is anxious or scared. Her bond deepened when she forgave Shiro for wounding her brother Matt in his gladiator days after Shiro explained that he did it to keep Matt from fighting in Zarkon's arena. Since then, Shiro has been Pidge's closest friend/surrogate brother. Hunk and Pidge get along due to their common ground as science experts, Hunk's cheery demeanor balancing out Pidge's excitability, and their shared history as Galaxy Garrison cadets. They often work together on the Lions to install Pidge's constant upgrades to them, and they often get caught in ridiculous situations together. Along with Shiro, Pidge is usually the first to call out Lance on his womanizing, somewhat sexist, and overly flirtatious personality, usually in the form of comical displays of violence such as punching him, shocking him, and so on. This likely stems from her having put up with Lance's commentary and shallowness during her time at the Garrison and the fact that she finds his behavior to be incredibly disrespectful since she is also a girl. Pidge finds Keith to be somewhat "emo" due to his aggressive and brooding personality. Despite this, they still work well as comrades and colleagues. The two are also the physically fastest of the team in terms of running speed. Pidge is also something of a hoarder, collecting every last piece of new technology she can get her hands on, and trying to create something better out of even the most advanced machines available. She is always looking to improve upon what is around her, allowing her to adapt and thrive even in the most difficult or unconventional circumstances, even if it means dismantling alien tech and risking the lives of herself and those around her, such as when she cobbled together a tank of booster fuel for the pod that Hunk and Coran used to harvest a Balmeran crystal for the Castle Ship. She is a little person who leaves a large mess in her wake, be it her large collection of alien tech or the bodies and armor of her fallen enemies. Pidge is excitable, curious, and playful in her personality. She cannot keep herself from fawning over and playing with any new tech that she can get her hands on, as was the case when she kept playing with Rolo's cyber unit, Beezer. Pidge is in constant awe of the amazing sights around her. When she and Shiro went after the Green Lion on the jungle planet, Pidge could only gaze in wonder at the breath taking scenery. Even their sloth-like guide seemed bemused at her curiosity. Pidge is driven by four things in life: Finding her family, protecting her friends, fighting the Galra, and exploring the world around her. Pidge certainly embodies her Lion's elemental affiliation of the Forest: She is constantly adapting to her surroundings, sustains and protects the people around her, and is able to thrive in even the harshest circumstances. Abilities Pidge is a technological child genius of the highest order, and has even learned how to operate advanced alien technology on the fly. She is agile, nimble, and uses a Bayard that takes the form of a small, arrow-shaped blade that possesses the ability to deliver a painful electric shock, a grapple function that can be used for both transport and incapacitating enemies, and has an edge that can cut through extremely thick metal plating with little to no trouble. As the smallest member of team Voltron, Pidge is easy to underestimate, and can easily go unnoticed where her larger and flashier teammates would be discovered. Her technical skills have aided the team immensely, initially with discovering the approach of an alien space craft and finding the first of the lions, but also in retrofitting cloaking technology to the Green Lion and adapting other technology to suit the team's needs. Pidge is surprisingly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, able to duel the veteran Galra soldier Haxus on even ground, and even scored a decisive blow against Sendak by cutting his prosthetic arm off with her Bayard. Unlike the other Paladins, Pidge's Bayard offers more than just offensive power. Using its grapple function she can take control of the battlefield by using it to outmaneuver her opponents while entangling them and controlling them at the same time. Pidge is quick thinking and dangerous for it, able to overload an Altean power generator to create an electrical surge to incapacitate her foes despite relatively little experience with such systems. Pidge's skills as a fighter are based primarily on her flexibility, speed, intelligence, and creativity. Pidge's athletic abilities, though often overlooked, are quite impressive. She is able to effectively dance around her opponents, displaying agility and grace that surprise those around her that are more familiar with her seemingly nerdy exterior than her skills in combat. She is also quite fast, able to ascend to the top of the Green Lion's hiding spot in mere moments without the assistance of her armor or jet pack. Pidge is quite flexible, able to combat several Galra sentries within the Castle's ventilation systems with minimal difficulty and impressive results. Pidge is also quite skilled in committing multiple acts of espionage with extreme skill, such as breaking into Galaxy Garrison systems and being able to decipher their records on more than one occasion. She was also presumably able to create a convincing fake identification and history in order to infiltrate the Garrison under the name "Pidge Gunderson," and managed to lie her way past Commander Ivorson despite the two of them having a notable history of conflict, as he was unable to recognize her despite having simply cut her hair, adding a pair of glasses, and worn loose-fitting clothes to hide her body type as the primary elements of her disguise. Pidge also likely faked her medical records for this part of her undercover mission, as a space exploration program would likely have required information on applicants' physical condition and health history. All in all, this shows how profoundly skilled Pidge is at espionage, subterfuge, and deception, unquestionably having committed multiple felonies and high treason in the process without getting caught. Notes *This is the first incarnation of Pidge and the first full-time pilot of the Green Lion to be a girl. Lauren Montegomery was the one who insisted that Pidge should be a girl to show how a female character could occupy the space usually given to male characters with nothing in the story needing to change.Washington Post, June 2016 *When Pidge reveals her true identity as a girl, every other member of Team Voltron aside from Lance admits to having already known: **Shiro knew of Katie's existence from being with her father Dr. Holt and her brother Matt and deduced her true identity after she revealed they were her father and brother. **Hunk and Keith figured it out off screen. ***Pidge carries a picture of herself with her brother. Initially Hunk thought that it was a picture of Pidge's girlfriend. **Allura was told about Pidge's identity via her talking mice, who were sitting on the latter's shoulder when Shiro revealed his knowledge of her secret. **Coran was surprised that Pidge had been trying to come off as a boy when it was obvious to him she was not - despite this, he refers to Pidge as "he" early in . *Pidge is the youngest of the Paladins, described as being 14.San Diego Comic-Con 2016 **This is made doubly impressive by the fact that at 14, Pidge was able to hack multiple military grade technologies and even was accepted to Galaxy Garrison. *The full name of Pidge’s Golion counterpart was Hiroshi Suzuishi, aka Shorty. "Suzuishi" is a Japanese word for "cassiterite," a common tin ore. Gallery Official stats - Pidge.png Pidge casual.png|Pidge's casual outfit. 10. Pidge at training shuttle controls.png|Pidge in the Garrison training simulator. capture-20161015-094324.png 15. Trio face Commander Iverson.png|Quit kicking the puppies, Iverson! capture-20161015-095545.png 29. Stop Hunk just stop.png|Hunk can't resist Touching the Science. 29a. Pidge's Voltron doodle.png|This all makes sense in hindsight...except for that ladybug. What's with the ladybug?! wHO'S KEITH¿¿¿¿.png 41. Is that a cliff.png capture-20161015-102921.png 49. What Keith's been working on.png Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge & Hunk.jpg|The Group together in their casual clothes. Team Voltron in Cave.jpg 60. Pidge clings to Hunk down slide.png|Debate remains on whether it's cooler to find a pirate ship or a giant alien robot cat at the end of the water slide. 8. Blue Lion chin size next to team.png|Who are we kidding, this is the Voltron wiki. Of course it's the giant alien robot cat! capture-20161015-103555.png Lance, Pidge, Shiro, Keith and Hunk.png Team Voltron (V.L.D.).png Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge & Hunk.png Team Voltron in Blue Lion.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-14-01h46m51s236.png|Pidge freaking out from Lance's first run in the Blue Lion. Team_Voltron_in_Space.jpg Team Voltron in Another Planet.png Lance, Hunk, Shiro, Pidge and Keith in Arus.jpg capture-20161015-111312.png capture-20161015-111336.png capture-20161015-110729.png capture-20161015-111946.png capture-20161015-112004.png 113. Look at your little brain.png|Coran doesn't think much of human intelligence. Pidge doesn't think much of Coran's prized mustache. Nobody's perfect. capture-20161015-111732.png Pidge, Shiro and Sloth-Like Creature.png|Pidge admiring the scenery on the jungle planet. 57. Green Lion carvings again.png Pidge in Jungle-Like Planet.jpg 143. Go be great Pidge.png|''"It's so fluffy I'm gonna die~!!!"'' 156. Pidge and Shiro sharing grin.png 165. Keith Lance butting heads while Pidge Hunk glare.png Team Voltron Will Dress Uniforms.png 171. Team suits up first time.png 73. Pidge's bayard - small blade tazer.png|Pidge's bayard manifests as an energized triangular blade reminescent of a katar (push dagger). 74. Pidge shocks Lance.png|Pidge is not taking any of Lance's bulls---. 195. Shiro startled by hand 2.png 221b. I was just screaming the whole time.png 221i. Pidge and Hunk at end of first Voltron battle.png Team Voltron - LD.png|Team Voltron's first victory. 3. Sleeping Pidge.png 292641ad-b447-400e-ad4e-b76e8cceae1c.jpg tumblr_oiteinjM9V1vdxh6mo1_540.jpg fc04d081-88f5-430e-8c35-c1303e0bcf9d.jpg 12. Pidge zip line to Green Lion.png|Is this most effective way to get my Lion? 20. Pidge traveling to his lion.png|Who cares? Cue Tron music! 38. Not going back without her family.png 52. Team Voltron taking a break from training.png Pidge's Thought.png|Pidge thinks of her brother. Shiro & Pidge during mental exercise.png|Pidge being uncomfortable of her memory exposure. 65. Pidge and Keith give Allura the stink eye.png|No one throws food goo and gets away with it. NO ONE. 67. Food fight 1.png 68. Food fight 2.png 68. Food fight 3.png 72. Ready for more goo food fighting.png 74. Yeah it's over.png 75. Team Voltron covered in food goo.png 6. Waiting for the prisoners to wake up.png Shiro,_Pidge_and_Galra's_Prisoners.jpg Pidge, Former Galra Prisoners and Shiro.jpg 44. Don't move that hand.png 47. Shiro struggles with a protesting Pidge.png 48. Shiro struggles with a protesting Pidge 2.png 50. I didn't know they could do that.png|''"I didn’t know they could do that."'' 77. Oops didn't mean that.png|Ooops. Wrong button. Katie and Matt.png|The Holt siblings in a photo Pidge carries. Pidge & Shiro.png|Hugging Shiro. 115. Secret's out Katie.png 31. Pidge scoring food.png|Fridge Raider. 36. But I hate peanuts.png|''"But I hate peanuts. They're so *dry*."'' 39. Pidge walking away from a stunned Allura.png 41. Shiro and Pidge being scanned.png 57. You can't leave - you can't tell me what to do.png|''"You can't leave!" "You can't tell me what to do!"'' 67. Pidge shocked at explosion.png 71. What happened 2.png 76. We have to get Lance to the infirmary.png 85. Okay maybe you shouldn't use that mod.png|Okay. Maybe you shouldn't use that mod after all... Pidge_&_Rover.png|Pidge with Rover. 18. Holt family at their last meal together.png 19. Sam and Matt Holt during dinner.png 36b. I'll find the truth - I'll never stop 3.png|''She can’t be bargained with. She can’t be reasoned with. She doesn’t feel pity, or remorse, or fear. And she absolutely will not stop, ever, until the Garrison tells THE TRUTH.'' 62. Pidge's hair now.png 63. Katie's hair then.png|Pidge before she pulls a Mulan and cuts her hair to blend in as a guy at the Garrison. 68. Hello - pizzas, girls, astronauts.png 69. Sorry I don't have time to mess aroundwith you guys.png 70. Pidge has a moment of hesitation.png|Hmm, maybe I should have taken them up on their offer. Good patsys are so hard to find, after all… Rover and Pidge.jpg 101. Show just Shot the Dog.png|Five episodes in and there's already a Shoot the Dog moment. We're screwed. 150. Shiro wake up.png Sendak Caught Pidge.jpg|Pidge before she makes Sendak her b----. 152. Sendak holds Pidge overhead in his claw (cropped).png|''Nants ingonyama bagithi baba!'' 175. Pidge freeing Shiro 2.png 10. You guys having a clock party 2.png 13. Hunk almost breaks Lance again with a bearhug.png Lance, Pidge and Mice.jpg 27. Hunk's speech.png Lance_&_Pidge.png|Lance; the only member of the group to be surprised by Pidge's reveal. capture-20160921-103852.jpg 34. Pidge in her bridge chair.png 59. Excited to see his new GIRL friend.png 78. Lance and Pidge are both utter dorks.png 81. Pidge and Lance being dorks 2.png 102. Rolo going thru parts 2, with Pidge meditating on Beezer.png 161. Team Voltron listens to Hunk's rant.png 6. Technically they're more like ba-choo.png 18. Allura confused by acronyms.png 22. I should be able to fly around unnoticed.png Pidge Waiting for an Opportunity.png|I shall have my revenge. And then I will punch Lance...again. 128. Don't worry.png 160. The Balmera will deliver the message.png 26. I don't think this think HAS a blind spot.png 41. Pidge and Lance view hologram.png 47. You're coming down.png 116. Keith and Pidge struggle to hold their ground.png 138. We messed up.png Pidge in Castle Ship.png|Pidge's wide-eyed curious expression. 18. Ooo Pidge just found something.png|Pidge just found all the ships sailing on tumblr. 19. Eww no.png|Nope. No. Not gonna go there... 21. Ugggg fine.png|Ugg, let's hope the place doesn't go toxic like Blue's cockpit after a flight with Lance. capture-20161001-184647.png 28. Chibi Pidge as Coran explains memory tech.png capture-20160921-095757.jpg 57. Pidge has a close encounter of the goo kind.png 59. Pidge watches the food goo fly.png 64. The food goo's only weakness.png 65. Wait - wait.png 68. Hunk and Pidge rage against the machine.png 70. Eat plate food hose.png 71. This would work better if she was bigger.png 72. That didn't stop it.png 73. Hunk and Pidge are gooshocked.png 146. Hunk, are you paying attention.png 153. Did you hit the antigravity switch.png 157. Hunk fails at zero G.png 191. Wait wait wait.png 198. Prepare for launch.png 239. Team staring at Shiro freaking out.png 246. My father is taking us.png capture-20161002-102747.png capture-20161002-103014.png 1. Somewhere in Sendak's memories.png 6. Winner gets the Universe.png 7. Dream on Lance.png Team_Voltron_in_Castle_Ship.jpg 19. Get out of the way Hunk.png Keith_&_Pidge.jpg|"Get in the robot Shinji." 32. So you can only see it if you know where to look.png Allura, Pidge, Keith, Lance and Hunk.png 51. Hey look it's the A-Team.png 55. We'll have all the info we need in a few min.png 67. Team Voltron hiding from Galra compiled.png 73. Okay, download complete.png 78. What no way.png 83. Everyone say ahhh now.png 85. Hello down there.png 90. Excuse me, I do not need your permission.png 91. You will stick out like a Choferiak's nose.png 92. It's dangerous to go alone, take this.png|It's dangerous to go alone! Take this. 110. Pidge won't take no for an answer.png 115. He didn't listen.png 117. You are a paragon of leadership, Lance.png 140. Stop torturing it Hunk.png 143. So I don't worry about the others.png 145. Quick question.png 182. Sit tight I'm trying to work around this.png 198. What IS that.png 199. The robot speaks.png 250. Pidge finishing up info hack.png 276. Shiro what's wrong.png 279. It doesn't matter how dangerous it is.png 281. But now we don't have a choice.png 3. Pidge scanning download.png 7. Pidge, anything yet.png 11. Team Voltron looks daunted by Zarkon's complex.png 14. Keith that's cold even for you.png 52. I thought we needed Allura to open up a wormhole.png capture-20161008-111352.png 208. You got a better idea.png 309. Who cares, WORMHOLE.png Pidge worried.jpg Pidge suspects Shiro.jpg S2E01.21. Isn't Pidge too young to be hungover.png S2E01.22. What's the matter girl.png S2E01.25. I'll see what I can do.png S2E01.27. Pidge realizes she's completely alone.png|Okay. Don't panic. S2E01.28. Okay Pidge stay calm.png|''Don't panic...don't...'' S2E01.29. You know what they say when you get lost in space.png|Where's my towel? I need a towel. S2E01.31. Pidge looks pretty confident they'll find her.png|''"...best thing to do is stay put and wait for people to find you."'' Didn't work so well for Shiro or your folks, Katie. Pidge in the Middle of Space Scrap.jpg S2E01.109. Pidge wtf are those.png S2E01.110. Pidge flails in space.png S2E01.112. Nice painted bg here.png S2E01.114. Pidge faces down the fuzz.png S2E01.116. You guys are so cute.png S2E01.118. I'm just waiting for my friends to find me.png tumblr_ok3n44RXaZ1skosuco3_1280.jpg tumblr_ok3n44RXaZ1skosuco1_1280.jpg tumblr_ok3n44RXaZ1skosuco2_1280.jpg Pidge, Lance, Keith, Hunk, Allura and Coran (Shiro's Escape).png Team Voltron with Ulaz.png Shiro, Pidge, Ulaz, Keith and Hunk.png Pidge and Zarkon's Ship's Holo Drawings (2).jpg Pidge and Zarkon's Ship's Holo Drawings (1).jpg Team Voltron with Ryner.jpg Team Voltron in Olkarion.png Ryner with Team Voltron.png|Pidge's new tiara lets her use nature to give the finger to Zarkon's flunkies, making it both fashionable and functional: the perfect accessory. Coran, Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk in Disguise.jpg Pidge, Lance and Alien Seller.png Pidge and Lance are Puzzled.png Pidge, Lance and Slav.png Shiro, Pidge and Lance with Slav.png Slav with Shiro, Pidge and Lance..png Pidge (Season 2).png Team Voltron is Ready to Face Zarkon.png Team Voltron's Final Battle in Season 2.png Team Voltron without Shiro.png 03d9a185-ddba-4911-9cdd-cdd3ed6fc267.jpg S2E01.167. My name is Keith, I'm so emo.png|Well that didn't take long... S2E01.169. We'll get thru this if we work together.png S2E01.170. Lookit me, I'm Lance - is that a pretty girl.png S2E01.172. Fear Pidge's boredom.png|A least Hunk got to be a head this time. S2E01.173. Pidge mocking Coran now.png S2E01.176. Hey you're working again.png S2E01.179. Hey maybe I can find my friends before they find me.png S2E01.181. Pidge happy with her scrapping find.png S2E01.184. Pidge's scrappy Paladins watch her work.png|Paladin Muppets. Whyyyyy?! S2E01.252. That ought to do it.png S2E01.255. I need to get out of here.png S2E01.256. I need to find my friends.png S2E01.261. Green Lion responds with energy boost.png S2E01.263. Pidge next to Green Lion's head.png S2E01.266. I hope the signal's strong enough to reach the Castle.png S2E01.275. Pidge grins as Castle appears.png S2E01.278. It sends out the Green Lion's energy.png S2E01.279. Pidge knows she's a genius.png S2E01.291. Pidge is happy to find Keith and Shiro.png Team Voltron and Lubos.png Pidge and Shiro on Olkarion.png Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Characters